Just Thoughts
by EternallySky
Summary: Do you ever think of me as I do you? RxN OneShot.


Disclaim: I don't own KH

_rawr_ = thoughts

**_rwr _**= both of their thoughts

**Do you by Ne-Yo FEATURING Utada Hikaru **inspired me this ! listen to it while reading please? it's in english(I normally use forgiegn music, hehe)

* * *

He's been on her mind lately. Always. Constantly. Reminding her of what they use to be. He was the exact opposite of her that she despised, but all the more she _needed _him. He brought life to her eyes, hold her hand when she didn't ask, and touched her that would send warmth all over her.

_It's been 10 years hasn't it? _

She was at the park that day sitting on the swings and just thinking, thinking for the past hour. The skies were grey wanting to cry but didn't shed a tear, not yet, waiting for the right time to cleanse the darkness. Naminé was at the age of 27 currently engaged to Sora. She had the dream job of designing houses of children to adults never running out of inspiration.

It was late spring and all she could think of was _him_. Swaying back and forth she thought about the regret she made, the feeling of loss, and how she met Sora.

_Have you ever thought of me anymore?_

She tried to run back to him on the day he left, only to receive a sympathetic message from his parents that he's already gone.

She wasn't the same little girl who was hurt in high school, now a grown woman she never expected to see him of all places. During her work she was suppose to meet up with a engaged couple like her to design their dream house. Only to find Roxas himself, shocked as she was with his arm around a girls waist. She had styled short hair with a heart shaped face, looking concerned but all Naminé saw was how much his to-be-wife looks a lot like her despite their many differences.

Before she even say anything he kicked her out, saying he wants a new house designer. His words were empty, cold, and sad it made her blink back tears before running back to Sora for comfort, only to find his words meaningless.

_You accused me of breaking your heart, but really it was you who broke mine._

* * *

He didn't need to see her again, he thought he cut off all ties back in high school. They ended on bad terms, one accusing another of being unfaithful, cheating, no time for each other, the frustration kept on pouring over them until they didn't even realize what they were fighting for ending in tears of shout. Their love made them high school sweethearts but their love brought pain for the next few years.

How could she just walk up to his new house looking more beautiful then before, has it been that long since he saw her? Its been 10 years since they kissed, 5 years since he stopped thinking about her, and 6 years for him to start dating again. He knew he was lying to himself though, he knew Xion looks like Naminé a lot because every time they talk she would change into Naminé. When Xion changes into Namine she would do her special smile and tilt her head to the side with big gazing eyes asking if it was okay to kiss him. He remembered in freshmen year when she asked him that because honestly, he detested girls with the exception of her, she didn't know if he wanted to kiss her, so one day she decided to ask.

Roxas was found on the rooftop of his big house, having the view of the city and the park where it was only 15 minutes away, thinking. He thought about his actions, how he saw her wanting to cry and how he didn't miss her engagement ring that had a fair size of diamonds.

If he was to make contact with her again, they would fall in love again and end up breaking not only their hearts but their partners too. He didn't want to risk a heartbreak, the pain was too unbearable and lasting. Roxas thought of her from time to time wondering of how she was doing but knew his boundaries. He couldn't face her anymore and ran, taking over one of the branches in his family company far away from her.

_I wish it wasn't this hard, that I saw you that I hope you never enter my life again. I wish you would get married already as I and be happy so I could forget about you and move on with life._

He new he was wrong, he really wished they were together again, but he knew they were no where near getting together. All he can do is believe this stupid lie and maybe he'll forget her.

They were both thinking the same thoughts _Did I lik__**ed **__her/him because of the resemblance? _Even when their partners looked like past lovers, their personality was nothing compared.

Have you ever heard of when you have a lot in common with your partner, it'll never last? When your complete opposites you tend to find surprises in each other that'll last memories of nostalgic?

* * *

_**Do you ever think about me anymore?**_

* * *

That was the shortest oneshot i ever writting! I've been feeling depressed lately coz well im still in jr high and i didn't get accepted to the highschool i wanted to get in, my sister did... i feel like a shadow to her, boo.

Anyways! Is it too short? Plot not good enough? Please review and tell me what you think about it! Especially those who just adds it to their favor and don't review, makes me more curious for your reviews if you do. For those who reviews all past of my oneshots, THANK YOU!

We all know my grammer is horrible no matter how many times i reread and try to fix it, so i apologize.


End file.
